


The Place We First Met

by justsomeitgirl



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, I Blame Tumblr, I Figured We All Needed This, I'm Bad At Tagging, So Married, This Is Almost Too Cute To Handle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 00:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3549665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justsomeitgirl/pseuds/justsomeitgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Felicity tells Oliver she is afraid he will leave her again, he doesn't care. Or does he?<br/>Oliver takes her to her old office in Queen Consolidated, the place where, four years ago, she changed his life forever, determined to prove her he could never leave her side. Not again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Place We First Met

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU, as-fluffy-as-it-gets, cuteness-overload one shot to brighten your day.
> 
> I figured we need a lot of really fluffy stuff if we're planning on surviving these hella angsty times before our favorite OTP finally gets married (which btw, they already are in this fic). Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> I apologize in advance for any mistakes, since English is not my first language and I was in a bit of a rush while writing this because I have an exam tomorrow.

She was still lying down in the bed they now shared, her eyes closed and her hair spread in some kind of heavenly beauty emanating from her that never ceased to amaze him. He stopped near the door with the tray in his hands, a smile so pure on his lips he didn’t remember ever being that happy.

“Morning sleepy”, he said softly from the door, causing her to reluctantly wiggle between the sheets and frown while rubbing her eyes, not wanting to get up.

“You’re up already?”

“I wanted to make you a surprise”, he confessed, approaching her with breakfast. Her sleepy smile was the best gift he could possibly have gotten.

“Breakfast in bed, huh? What do you want from me?”, she teased. He gave her a little laugh and landed the board on her lap, taking the place next to her.

“I want you to be happy”, he whispered, mesmerized at the stunning woman who sat next to him just a few inches away. And to think only a year ago he had pushed her away because he thought he would be able to live without her.

She seemed to read his mind and her grin was replaced with a rather somber frown, “I am, Oliver. I couldn’t be happier.”

“Then why are you not smiling?”

“No reason”, she let out between a sip of coffee.

“What’s wrong?”, he insisted, visibly worried.

“Nothing’s wrong.”

“Fe-li-ci-ty”, he spelled in his special voice, and she knew there was no escape. “I know you better than that. Something’s wrong. Why won’t you tell me what that is?”

“It’s silly.”

“Nothing about you is silly. You’re the smartest woman I know and probably one of the smartest people in this world.”

“It’s just…”, her face slowly turned to face his gaze and she took a deep breath, trying to figure out the best way to tell him what had been haunting her for so long now. “I’m afraid you’ll leave again.”

“What?”, he asked with a frown and inquisitive eyes.

“Less than a year ago you wouldn’t allow yourself to be with me because you were afraid something would happen to me-”

“Yes, but things are different now. We are married, Felicity”, he interrupted, pulling her to him and placing his arm on her shoulder.

“I know, but what if that’s not enough?”, she sighed.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean… You’re still going out there every night, risking your life, fighting bad guys… Not that I want you to stop, I don’t. This is our crusade and I will always stand by your side. It’s just-”

“You’re afraid being out there is going to make me reconsider my decision and end things between us.”

She stood silent, waiting for an answer, waiting for him to comfort her, for him to tell her he could never do that. Not again. Instead, he got up, placed a soft kiss on her forehead and headed towards the shower. She was speechless for a second.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m taking a shower”, he answered naturally, as if absolutely nothing was going on. She was still in shock.

“So you’re not going to, I don’t know, _say something_?”

“Get ready, we’re leaving.”

“Right _now_?”

“Yes, right now. There’s somewhere I want to take you.”

The rest of the morning she did nothing but mumble almost inaudible protests. She was mad at him for not having said anything, but especially, she was worried to death. What did that mean? Was he taking her somewhere only to end things between them, just like he had told her? Had that been his plan all along? Did he just not think that was important? Because it _was_.

When they finally got there, she realized he had taken her to the recently reacquired Queen Consolidated. Her anger and frustration knew no boundaries. “You’ve brought me to work!? Well thank you so much, Mr. Queen, but I could’ve just got a taxi instead, you really didn’t have to bother”, she stated as ironically as she could. He couldn’t help but laugh at her, which only made things worst. “And now you’re _laughing_? You know what? Screw you, Oliver.”

He followed her as she entered the company, her walk so furious and her gaze so fiery he was sure she could burn someone to death just by looking at them if she wanted to. He found himself wondering if she shouldn’t be fighting instead of working in the foundry, which just made the overall situation funnier. She sure would scare them, that was certain.

When they got in the elevator, she turned her head so she didn’t have to face him, giving him the opportunity to press the button to another floor other than the one she wanted to go. So when the doors opened and she left without a blink, only to find she was in the wrong floor, Oliver felt his skin start burning when she turned to face him.

“Oh, _great_. Now you’re going to demote me? Because in case you haven’t noticed, I don’t work in the IT Department anymore.”

“I know that, Mrs. Queen. You’re the CEO now.”

“I don’t have the time for this”, she replied, already heading towards the elevator. “Or you”, she yelled a few steps ahead.

“Would you please just let me show you something? I promise it won’t take too long”, he asked her, but she didn’t care. So he tried a different approach. “You won’t have to hear from me again today if you just do this little thing.” A brief pause. “Please.”

“What about tonight?” She was still not facing him.

“I’ll tell Dig and Roy you felt sick and went home early.”

She didn’t move for a second, probably considering her options. In the end, she gave in. “Fine, I’ll go. But make it quick.”

They walked silently side by side for a little while until they reached a little office that was now empty.

“But this is my old office”, she voiced in confusion.

“No. This is the place we first met”, he turned her around and held her hand, his eyes stuck in hers. “This is the place where, almost four years ago, some IT girl turned my whole world upside down and changed my life forever.”

“Oliver, I-”

“You told me this morning you were afraid I would leave you again. This is me proving you I could never leave your side. From that day, you have been everything to me, and I was a fool to ever think pushing you away was the best thing to do. It was the worst decision I have ever made”, he added, taking a deep breath, memorizing every inch of her face, his heart filled with the deepest of loves. “I can’t do this without you, Felicity. I can’t survive without you.”

Tears rushed down her face as she smiled at him, his hands around hers, his grin lightening her world as it had done since the day they had met. And she knew, right there, four years ago, she would never be the same.

And they both knew, right there, four years from their first meeting, they would never be apart again.


End file.
